


Hawaii Five-0 Ficlets

by spelldaggered



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Explosions, Ficlet Collection, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whump, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldaggered/pseuds/spelldaggered
Summary: A collection of Hawaii Five-0 whump ficlets. Various characters and pairings... but mostly Danny/Steve.





	Hawaii Five-0 Ficlets

Prompt: _when the whumpee is just a full self sacrificing with no regards to their own wellbeing and they hide injuries so that they can save everyone else in the process. usually ends in passing out- cue h/c angsttttt_

* * *

He flinches, and his partner is too observant, as ever.

“You okay?” Danny asks worriedly, calling out over the tops of heads, as people file between them in a straggly, panicked line.

“Fine,” Steve replies, short, sharp.

He can worry about himself later. What they need to focus on right now is getting everyone out of here before any more of the building collapses.

“Are you sure?” Danny presses, frowning. He’d seen how close he was to the initial explosion, knew he must have been hit by something, they all were. His own shoulder was throbbing with pain, an old injury flaring up under new bruises.

“I’m fine,” Steve repeats, and Danny nods, not believing him but knowing when a conversation is over. For now.

Time passes agonisingly slowly as the team continue to search what is left of the structure, and Danny watches as with every minute, Steve turns whiter, quieter, his eyes growing heavy.

He stumbles at the exact moment they get the all clear, but Danny doesn’t notice, still checking everyone they were herding is safe.

Hearing a stifled groan from behind, Danny turns, and watches in horror as Steve lifts his shirt to reveal a gaping wound in his stomach, bleeding profusely, the crimson invisible against his black shirt.

Steve's legs grow weak, and he wavers, and then his eyes are rolling into the back of his head and Danny's frantically racing over, trying to close the distance before he hits the ground.

“No, no!” Danny yells, as Steve crumples, landing with a thud and immediately staining the dusty ground red.

When Danny reaches him, Steve doesn’t respond, not to his touch nor his voice, but there’s a thready pulse, and that’s enough for now, even if his ghostly pallor and the sweat beading at his hairline don’t look too promising.

“You’re such an idiot,” Danny mutters at him, before calling for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts/requests are always open over at [spelldaggered.tumblr.com](http://spelldaggered.tumblr.com) for any ficlet you want to see - thanks for reading!


End file.
